Xakk Stewart
Xakk Stewart is the main protagonist in 5zer02. Story Season 1 Xakk, along with his two friends Tyler and Gavin, started the 5zer02 YouTube channel originally to show Louisville from the point of view of locals. He is first shown in the introduction video, Introductions for all you Lucky Folks! It is stated that Xakk lives over the Indiana border but has spent significant amounts of time in Louisville. He has numerous piercings, dark hair and seems to enjoy their project very much. He is the first to speak up about the strange happenings surrounding the boys and their videos. Not long after resolving to confront his friends about these issues, he goes missing. Through text messages he communicates with Amy and Tyler but otherwise spends most of the early part of the whole debacle making appearances only in videos that mysteriously appear on the channel. On the TJAProjects channel, his first on screen appearance was in the video More Questions, No Answers which chronicled the accidental and geographically puzzling meeting of TJ and Amy with Tyler and Gavin. (Geographically puzzling because Tyler took off driving south and the boys found themselves meeting up with TJ and Amy, quite suddenly heading North.) When we first spot him in More Questions, No Answers he is covered in bandages and seems to have trouble breathing. It's notable that from this point out, his right eye is glowing white. He delivers Amy a warning: Slender Man is watching. He lists the names of people being watched and this list includes the cast of almost every major series in existence, including the whole of the EverymanHYBRID cast, save, notably, Damsel. (It's worth noting he does not mention Jay from Marble Hornets but does mention an 'Alex.' Seeing as how there are Alexs' in many ARG series', and the name was mentioned in the same breath as 'Jeff' it's unlikely he means the Marble Hornets character.) He disappears once again after this. He appears once again as the group are talking a walk, and threatens them. He also says that he's been gone a mere couple of weeks, when its actually been months. He then disappears again. During Tyler and Gavin's break from filming, Xakk uploads strange videos of his own, involving him threatening the two, filming in their home, and filming them sleeping. This causes Tyler to go into a rage and forcing them to upload again. Tyler goes to Xakk's house on the same day, only for Tyler to have a strange coughing fit and to find out that Xakk had been suffering from The Obsession, a form of Slender-Sickness. Xakk appears for a split-second at the end of his hallway. During their visit to Cherokee Park, Tyler and Gavin see what seems to be a dead body in the woods. They approach the body only revealing it to be Xakk. He awakens and crawls after the pair through the woods. He attempts to attack Gavin, only to be thrown in the lake. While chasing them through the woods, Xakk seemed to be primarily focused on Gavin, however, the two get to their car and get away. Xakk's house is burnt down some time later. Its implicated that Tyler may have done it during the week he was missing. Xakk is found unconscious at a park. He claims to not remember anything. He stays with Tyler after learning his house was burnt down. There, they learn that TJ and Amy are dead via the news. When they reuinite with Gavin, he doesn't trust him at first, but then eventually allows him back into the group. Xakk is there when Gavin's brother is killed and taken by the Slender Man. Season 2 A year later, Xakk begins growing more paranoid and searches for answers in various locations where TJ had gone in her earlier videos. He gives up his search and informs Tyler of this. Xakk at one point is kicked out of Gavin's house, and goes on a walk where he encounters the Slender Man and tries to shoot him, only for the bullet to ricochet back at him, only slightly grazing him. He meets a girl named Kayla who helps him recover from his gunshot wound. The two begin dating, however, on Gavin's birthday, she goes missing, only for Xakk to find a strange native mask that has been recurring around the strange happenings. Xakk sets off on his own to find out whats going on. Xakk begins to grow determined and paranoid, searching for a mysterious man in a baseball cap and mask, only for him to run into Brandon, and old friend of his. He stays with him during his search. He does find a mysterious man who seems to be a Slender-Proxy of some sort, who Xakk, after some effort, kills him with his gun. Xakk is found by Brandon in the park. Brandon eventually disappears, but not before telling Xakk to meet up with Christian, a paranormal investigator, for help. However, Xakk is intercepted by a messenger who tells him to meet up with a man named Jacob, who tells Xakk to find an artifact in the nearby park. Xakk heads to this park to find a possessed Kayla, who informs him that anyone who works with her brother dies at some point. Xakk also finds the dead proxy he killed with the bullet wound still in his head, who hands him a mysterious mask, one unlike the other he's been seeing. Afterwards, he meets up with Christian, who informs him of the "Slender Man", and how he's been studying other online video logs about people dealing with this situation, such as TribeTwelve. When Xakk shows Christian the mask, he is kicked out of his home. Xakk heads home only to find the evil entity that possessed him in Season 1, looking as an exact replica as him, only dressed more sophisticated with a ponytail. He informs him that he is going to possess him again, and when he does, he hunts down and brutally murders Jacob. Xakk reawakens seeing the video his possessed self left for him, only to find that he has awakened in a house with all his stuff that he had thought had been burnt down in the fire. For a while, Xakk is able to live a normal life, until he encounters the evil entity again, now possessing a man named Corey. Corey demands that Xakk gives him the mask, only to be stabbed in the neck by Brandon. What becomes of the evil entity is unknown after this. Brandon leaves, telling Xakk to watch out for Kayla. Xakk then decides to look for advice from Christian again, only to find that he has disappeared. At a grocery store Xakk encounters a former fellow employee from whatever job he had had before all this. He begins questioning Xakk's current state of sanity, only for Xakk to find Jacob's messenger within the store. The messenger is revealed to be a man named Tommy, who had been working for Jacob only to obtain whatever money he could get. The two drive up to his sister's house, who is Kayla, as mentioned previously. Within Kayla's cabin, they find the man with the baseball cap, who is revealed to be the man that has been helping him all along. With him is Josh, Gavin's brother, who was thought to be killed in the Season 1 finale. The two are part of a larger group of men in masks (masks that are similar to the one that the man Xakk had shot wore), who then disappear in thin air. Xakk informs Tommy that Kayla is dead. Tommy goes about his own way, as Xakk returns the mask back to the woods, right before pulling his gun on himself and committing suicide. A figure that looks like Kayla is seen carrying away the masks. Season 3 A 5zer02 movie has been announced. While Xakk was expected not to be in it due to his death in the Season 2 finale, videos have been released of him talking with Tyler and the man with the baseball cap. Like Josh, he may have been revived somehow.Category:Characters Category:5zer02